1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of identifying, predicting and reporting relationships.
2. Background Art
Mathematical models are used to represent complex systems that involve relationships of multiple elements. Examples of such mathematical models include models for economic systems, weather systems, stock market analysis, traffic patterns, artificial intelligence, expert systems, population growth, etc. These systems generally involve the processing of data associated with elements of the model using algorithms believed to represent behaviour of the elements with respect to the model. Such systems have not proven useful when attempts have been made to apply them to systems that do not lend themselves to quantifiable elements.
An example of such a system is the structure of stories. Ever since stories were first told, theorists have searched for patterns that would explain dramatic function and assist authors in creating sound structures. A number of prior art theories of structural analysis exist. These theories include deconstruction, semiotics, reception theory, etc. These prior art theories have the disadvantage of focussing on linear causal relationships in attempting to analyze stories.
These prior art systems ignore the fact that once a story has been told, it is no longer appreciated simply as a progression. Rather, a story is constructed and built up by its separate parts. By the time the story is complete, a construction has been created that is greater than the sum of its parts. The progression of a story, though linear in nature, ultimately constructs a greater meaning that is appreciated as a whole.
To perceive the essence of the "big picture", one must separate Storyform from Storytelling. Storyform is the unique arrangement of structure and dynamics that creates the dramatics of each story. Storytelling is the way that arrangement is illustrated. As an example, we might imagine an author wishing to communicate the abandonment of morality in favor of self-interest. To illustrate this concept the author might describe someone taking candy from a baby or drinking the last water in a lost desert patrol. The essential concept of morality vs. self-interest is part of the storyform. Either of these scenarios specifically used to make the point would be the storytelling.
Previous attempts to discover the inner workings of story have often incorporated storytelling as part of the theory. Storytelling is an expression of an arragangemt of story sturcture and dynamics that creates the dynamics of the story. When storytelling is combined with the structure of the story, the nature of the problem becomes too nonspecific and the number of possible solutions becomes infinite. These combinations create the enormous variety seen in stories, but also make the task of discovering the underlying patterns very difficult.